Ama Topaz
Ama Topaz is a former student at Beacon Academy. She is also a bat Faunus. Her weapons of choice are green and red curved swords that combine to make a bow, known as Emerald and Oak but the bow is known as Emerald Oak. Her partner and boyfriend is Homura Ryusei. Appearance Ama is a tall, skinny girl with platinum blonde hair that reaches down to her mid-back and covers most of her left eye. She is a bat Faunus whose Faunus feature is the pointed bat ears poking out from where her normal ears would be. Her Aura color is forest green. She wears a forest green fitted blouse with deep boat neckline and cap sleeves, trimmed in silver-green. The trim is wide around neck and thin around bottom hem, which is brought into a deep V at the front. She also wears matching forest green triangular tassets attached to both sides of the tunic reaching to her knees. Underneath the blouse and tassets is a gauzy, semi-sheer, swan necked tunic in olive green, with long flounced sleeves. The bottom hem is cut to the shape of the tassets, but is slightly wider and longer to show around the edges. She also has bottle green leggings, tucked into knee high dark brown riding boots. She also wears a dark brown belt hung around hips on a slight angle, with a long tail wrapped around the belt twice and dangling down the outside of her right thigh, and a silver chape and buckle. She also has silver bracers around both forearms, with flounced sleeves of the undertunic showing around her wrists. Finally she has a silver brooch that is roughly 2 inches across the widest points, set with an ovular peridot and pinned in the center of the blouse neckline where the swan neck of the tunic comes down to. When she's not using her weapons, she keep them strapped to her back in bow form. Personality Ama is very intelligent and has a habit of correcting people on things. She is also very observant of the things happening around her and is able to point out the smallest of details. This also comes from the fact that she enjoys writing and is always looking for new material. She is also very dedicated to her teammates, in the way that she refuses to let any of them go off on their own during a mission. She is also very organized. She's organized to the point of organizing the stuff of her teammates, which usually ends in them freaking out due to not being able to find anything.She also has a habit of asking people a bunch of questions when she's trying to create a new story. This can sometimes get annoying which has people telling her that she's annoying and walking off. This used to happen all the time but now she can tell when she's pushing her luck and will stop bothering that person for awhile. She's also very protective of her things and will get angry whenever something goes missing. She got mad at Solaris once because she found him reading one of her stories that she'd had stashed inside of a drawer. She absolutely hates being left out of things. She demonstrates this by chasing after Homura when he goes to help out Solaris and Faye. She also demonstrates this when she sees the rest of her team is dancing and she's the last one not dancing with them. Background Ama's parents are both former Huntsmen. For the first few years of her life, it was a rare occurrence for both of her parents to be home at the same time for more than a few days at a time because they were always out on missions. After awhile they asked to stop going on missions so that they could raise Ama. After they quit being Huntsmen, her dad began writing while her mom began illustrating her dad's stories. Around the age of 11, she decided she wanted to become a Huntress. She decided this after reading all of the stories her parents made together. She told her parents this and they decided to unlock her Aura. After this they asked her what kind of weapon she wanted to use when she became a Huntress. She told them she wanted swords that could combine to make a bow. They trained her in the use of swords and bows until she went to Beacon. Sometime during her training she discovered her Semblance. She found out it was the ability to talk to animals. When she got to Beacon, she was shocked when she got launched off a cliff into the woods. She recovered pretty quickly and used her green curved swords, Emerald and Oak, to spiral around a tree to the ground. She was the part of the last pair to be formed. The person she was paired up with was Homura Ryusei, a fox Faunus with a tail. As they walked towards the ruins, a guy and a short girl ran past them at full speed yelling something about "a bunch of Grimm". She immediately saw what they meant, as she pulled Homura aside as a Nevermore, a pack of Beowolves, a few Ursai, 3 Deathstalkers, and a King Taijitu went past them pursuing the two that had run past them. Homura told her to run ahead and grab the relic, while he went to go help them. She went and grabbed a random relic, which just so happened to be a sapphire, and ran back to help as fast as she could. She found all three of them cornered surrounded by the hoard of Grimm. She knew they had very little chance of beating them all, even together. They were putting up a good fight when the members of a random team also in initiation joined in to help. Together they took down 2 Deathstalkers and the Nevermore before another random team, also in initiation joined in. Once this happened they defeated all of the Grimm and walked back to Beacon together. The name of the other two teams is currently unknown. When they got back to Beacon, Ozpin called up Solaris Phoenix, Ama Topaz, Faye Acheflow, and Homura Ryusei, and told them they were on a team together and ironically enough was to be known as Team SAFR (Sapphire). When she was first put on Team SAFR, she didn't share her stories with anybody because she didn't think they were good enough until one day she found Solaris on his bed reading one of her stories that she had stashed away in a drawer. When she saw this she angrily asked him why he went through her drawers to which he told he he was out of things to read and was bored so he went through everyone's things looking for something to interest him. She calmed down significantly after this but was still angry. When she asked him what he thought of her work he took a minute to reply but when he did he told her they were great and that he wanted to read more of her work. From that point on she gladly shared her work with anybody who wanted to read it. She later found out that Solaris could draw and asked him if he could illustrate her stories for her and he told her he would do it gladly. She also later found out that Faye was good with making drawings look better using computers and that Homura was good at making her writing sound better and run smoother even though he didn't write his own stories. The Beacon Dance was the most exciting event of their first year. The featured song was "I May Fall (Harry Lodes Remix). They were the main attraction of the dance considering that they had a dance even more complex than JNPR would do later on. The dance is kinda just spontaneous. Solaris starts off with break dancing and then Faye joins in with hip-hop dancing. Then Homura joins in with "The Smooth Criminal". Then Ama chases after Homura and joins in with "MC Hammer Dance". They may not seem like they would go together well but the dances seemed to work together in a way that just seemed to work in a way that shouldn't be possible. She watched Faye drag Solaris away from the crowd but said nothing, just smilied and shook her head. Towards the end of the school year, she found that she had feelings for Homura and then decided to tell him this the first chance she got. This just so happened to be when she was in the woods looking for new material to write about. She found him getting out of a small pond made by the waterfall flowing into it. Once he got himself dressed, she went up and told him that she liked him. He looked genuinely surprised and told her that he never would've thought SHE would be the one to tell him she liked him. He just smiled and kissed her, which surprised her. They've been together since then. Her and the rest of Team SAFR were present at the Fall of Beacon. They were figthting off Grimm of all types at the Vytal Festival Fairgrounds while helping get anybody out who hadn't gotten out yet. Since the Fall of Beacon, her and Homura moved to the beaches of Vacuo so they could continue writing their stories and getting away from the carnage of their former school. At some point they plan to reunite with Solaris and Faye.